


Between Your Lungs Is Where I Can Call Home

by AnnieMantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kagami being a goof, Kinda Fluffy, Kuroko taking charge like a boss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMantic/pseuds/AnnieMantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was certain that he’d never been so aware of Kuroko’s presence next to his before. Like, <i>ever.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Your Lungs Is Where I Can Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Just to Bring You Home.' Don't need to read it, but it would flatter my ego if you did. My first go at sexytimes, so apologies if it drags a bit.  
> Thanks for reading!

To be completely honest, the end of the match had been a complete blur; everything around him a mess of sound and sensation, voices and faces pressing in on him from all directions. The only thing that had stood out with absolute clarity was the fine collarbone inches from his eyes, the feel of a chest rising and falling in sync with his own and the almost painful grip two small hands had on his body. 

Kuroko had never seemed as immovable as he did as he held Kagami close, taking the brunt of the cameras and questions as the press finally pushed back the protective barrier of their team, lenses flashing and _oh fuck_ Kagami could see himself on the big screen in the distance, looking tiny in Kuroko’s arms, his eyes tired and limbs trembling slightly, an aftermath of the Zone and his body slowly cooling to its normal temperature. And there was Kuroko himself, answering the questions being pressed at him for Kagami to answer, seeming to surprise the journalists who were still so shocked that he’d even been in the game. It was something so normal that Kagami grinned to himself and pressed his smile into Kuroko’s shoulder. 

Of course, the moment had not only been seen by their teammates (Kiyoshi looked particularly smug), but by the whole of the damn stadium. There was a sudden influx of noise, of loud cheering and Kagami looked up, slightly confused at the sound. 

“Kuroko, what-“ he started, turning to look at his shadow. The boy in question was pink in the face, looking down at him with his lips slightly parted. _Holy shit his eyes are blue,_ Kagami thought stupidly before catching himself on the big screen over Kuroko’s shoulder. It was frozen on him, his face nuzzling into the blue-haired boy’s arm, his grin wide and giddy and _in love_ with the smaller boy who clung to him, his mouth open and a small frown pinching his face as he seemingly argued with a reporter who wanted to talk to the player who’d shot the winning basket. 

“Kuroko…” Kagami breathed, his eyes widening at the obvious affection on his face. He couldn’t do this here. He couldn’t tell him that the look on his face was 100% his honest feelings, that if he could spend every day this close to Kuroko he could die happy, if he had a basketball in his hands and the paler boy in his bed, that would be enough… 

_Oookay, Taiga. That’s kind of forward. Like,_ way _too forward,_ his mind helpfully supplied, and with great reluctance, Kagami gently took Kuroko’s wrists in his much larger hands and put some space between them. Kuroko tilted his head a fraction to the right, asking with his eyes if Kagami was certain he had regained the strength to fight off the horde of the reporters that surrounded them. He was also pouting slightly, which Kagami found equal parts confusing and promising. 

Bringing his legs up beneath him, Kagami pushed himself to his feet (without swaying, he would adamantly state later on in the night to a grinning Riko), and held out his hand to help up Kuroko. Smiling softly, the smaller boy placed his hand in the others and allowed himself to be yanked upwards, both of their fingers brushing longer than was necessary. Kagami hoped that the cameras hadn’t caught _that_ little detail. 

“Right. What do you want?” he asked the nearest person pushing a microphone into his face, his arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face. He caught Kuroko out of the corner of his eye bring up a hand and cover his mouth to hide the snort that escaped. The sight and sound of his happiest made a warmth blossom in Kagami’s chest that he never wanted to go away. 

…

 

Kagami insisted that the whole team come back to his apartment afterward in order to eat together and celebrate. Everyone was exceptionally lively, due to a confession earlier on. Not Kagami’s. Hyuuga’s. 

Not long after arriving at Kagami’s home, the captain had taken their coach out onto the balcony (completely oblivious to the entirety of his team staring on through the misted glass.) They couldn’t make out the words, but judging by the colour riding high in both of the senior’s cheeks, the bashful way that Hyuuga was trying to make himself smaller than his large stature would _ever_ allow and the growing smile on Riko’s face made it obvious to everyone inside that Hyuuga’s confession had gone down extremely well. Now the two were sat close together on Kagami’s coach, Hyuuga glancing over at Riko as she laughed with Alex, a warmth on his otherwise strict face broadcasting loudly that the girl next to him was clearly the centre of his everything. 

Sighing to himself, Kagami pottered around in his kitchen, pulling more chilled drinks from his fridge and placing them on the counter for people to help themselves to. Why could it be that easy for him? Why couldn’t he find the courage to pull Kuroko aside and tell him his feelings? 

The fear of rejection churned thickly in his gut for a moment; it would be the worst thing if his feelings weren’t returned, not just because it would gut him completely, but that it would put a crack in their teamwork Kagami wasn’t sure he could patch up with bravado and indifference. 

Then there was the whole ‘hey, I have a dick, and you have a dick, why don’t we put two dicks together and see what happens’ thing that was holding him back. Kagami was pretty comfortable with his love of dudes (not that he made it well known; the sporting world could be pretty cutthroat after all,) but he was completely in the dark about Kuroko’s orientation, let alone if he even _had_ a sex drive. He’d seen Momoi throw herself at him countless times, and the boy didn’t even flinch at two perky boobs applied firmly to his arm. And Jesus Christ, Aomine couldn’t _be_ more obvious with his stupid crush on the smaller player, and Kuroko didn’t even seem to notice (Kagami sent a silent prayer upwards to whoever was listening for _that_ little miracle daily). 

Sighing once more, Kagami turned to re-enter the living room when his way was blocked by a blue head of hair. 

“Shit! Kuroko?! How long have you been there?” he spluttered, back-pedalling and hitting the counter, his hands gripping to help him keep his balance. Kuroko took a can of soda from the side and pulled the tab, the drink hissing in the quiet of the kitchen. 

“A while,” was the simple reply, wide blue eyes focused solely on the red-head before him, taking a slow sip of his drink. Kagami scratched the back of his head, feeling his cheeks heat uncharacteristically. Thinking about Kuroko in _that way,_ only to find him right behind him was more than a little unsettling. 

“Okay then…is everything okay? Do we need more snacks or something?”

“No. I was wondering when Kagami-kun was going to stop hiding in his kitchen and come and join the rest of us. You are the man of the hour, after all.” 

“What are you talking about, idiot? We won together,” he muttered, grabbing a can and pushing past his shadow. He didn’t know why, but talking to Kuroko one-on-one felt…different, somehow. Like the pressure in the room dropped, almost like it did when he was about to enter the Zone. He didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

Forcing Hyuuga to move closer to Riko, Kagami sat down on the couch, grinning at the dirty look his captain sent him. _As if he doesn’t want to cosy up to his new girlfriend,_ Kagami thought smugly to himself, taking a sip of his drink…

Only to choke moments later when Kuroko slotted himself into the tiny space left on the coach, practically settling into Kagami’s lap. Coughing, Kagami leant forward over his knees and tried to get his breathing under control, spying his very own smug look mirrored back at him from Hyuuga. _Cocky bastard. What does he even have to be grinning about?!_  
“Hyuuga-senpai, don’t you think we should raise a toast to Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said quietly, leaning over into Kagami’s space in order to be heard by his captain. Spluttering, Kagami pushed himself backwards into the cushions of the couch. He could see Kuroko’s collarbone down the top of his shirt. Shit. 

“I guess we could. I mean, our basketball idiot did score the winning basket,” Hyuuga mused. Nodding to himself, he stood up, raised his can to the ceiling and shouted, “Oi! To Kagami!” the whole room echoed the sentiment enthusiastically, Alex jumping up and down with glee as Kagami tried his best to disappear behind his hands. Kuroko nudged his shoulder with his own, smiling slightly behind his own drink. Kagami groaned further; the boy had no right being that adorable.

…

Kagami pressed his hands to the small of his back, groaning loudly as he stretched out the painful kink. It was about 11, and he’d just ushered the last of his guests out of the door. Even Alex has bounced out of the door, saying something about hitting up a few bars with a guy she’d met in the stands and not to ‘wait up.’ Toying with the idea of leaving the mess until tomorrow and just going to bed, Kagami sighed and headed over to his stereo, tuning into a station that was playing a top 10 something-or-other and began gathering the empty soda cans, chip bags and plates that were scattered around his living room. 

He dumped the dishes into the sink, vowing to do them in the morning before grabbing his keys and heading to the front door with two trash bags, ready to dump it all in the buildings dumpsters downstairs. Yawning, he pulled the door open. 

Kuroko stared up at him, fist raised as if about to knock. The two boys blinked at each other. 

“Kuroko?”

“Yes, Kagami-kun?” 

“…Why are you here?” 

The blue-haired boy looked down, his feet shuffling slightly. 

“ I had something that I needed to tell Kagami-kun.” 

“Okay…what is it?” 

“I would prefer not to say out in the corridor, Kagami-kun.” Sighing, Kagami stood to the side and gestured for Kuroko to enter his home, pausing to tell him that he would be right back before closing the door and jogging down the stairs to the bottom floor. His heart was pounding when he reached the bottom, and not because of the few flights of stairs. What could Kuroko have to say that he couldn’t wait until they were back at school next week to tell him? Kagami heaved the bags into the dumpster, pausing to think back on the evening. He was positive he’d done nothing to offend Kuroko in the few hours after the game, so Kuroko couldn’t be mad at him. 

Or could he? Maybe he wanted to talk about _after_ the game. Shit, maybe he hadn’t liked Kagami hanging onto him after the final buzzer. That was it; Kuroko wasn’t a very physical person, all of the touching probably weirded him out. Feeling deflated, Kagami dragged his feet as he made his way back up to his apartment, fully prepared for Kuroko to rip his heart out and stomp on it before swanning back out of the door. 

Pushing his door open, Kagami spotted Kuroko perched on the edge of the couch, his hands folded on his knees, one of which was jumping slightly. He looked nervous. What, was he afraid that Kagami was going to get upset at him? _He should know I’d never do anything to hurt him. After all this time, he still-_ Kagami cut off the train of thought before he could get himself worked up and turned the key in the lock before heading over to take a seat next to his shadow. Resting his elbows on his knees, he turned to the other boy, hoping his face wasn’t showing how dejected he was already feeling. 

“Well, what did you want to talk about, Kuroko?”

“…about after the game…” Kagami felt his heart clench, but he kept listening, biting the inside of his cheek. “…Kagami-kun couldn’t move. He scared me, and the rest of the team, so I was happy to let him lean on me. But, Kagami-kun, what I wanted to know…did you want to lean on me, because it was me? Or just because I was there?” 

“I…Kuroko, wha-“ Kagami could feel his brain slowly disconnecting, hearing the words that Kuroko was saying but their meaning flying clean over his head and out of the window. Kuroko wanted to know if Kagami wanted to lean on _him?_ Just him? 

“Kuroko, I don’t…I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” 

Kuroko huffed, shaking his head slightly and standing up. “No, I don’t suppose you do. Forget I said anything, Kagami-kun. I shall see you at school next week.” Kuroko began heading for the door. Kagami was frozen, confused as to what was happening. Why was Kuroko leaving? He shouldn’t be leaving, he should never leave, _stop him from leaving…_

“Kuroko! Dammit, wait would you?!” Kagami managed to squeeze out, pushing to his feet and taking two large steps across the room, his large hand fastening around Kuroko’s wrist. “You can’t ask a question I don’t understand and then brush it off! Talk to me, would you?” 

“I don’t want to anymore, Kagami-kun. Please, let me go.” 

“No way, Kuroko. You stayed for a reason!”

“It’s not important anymore. Please-“

“Bullshit it’s not important!”

“Kagami-ku-“

“Goddamit Kuroko, look at me!” Pulling the boy away from the door, Kagami was taken aback by the sudden blazing look his shadow gave him.

“I love you, okay?!” Kuroko shouted, actually _shouted,_ and the silence after his words were deafening. He seemed to realise what he said and managed to pull his wrist from Kagami’s loose grip, crossing his arms over his body to hug himself. He looked so fucking _small._ “After the game…Kagami-kun, you only responded to _me._ No-one else. I thought that meant something. Something important, like… but I was wrong. Now, please. Can we not talk about this? Can we just go back to normal and-“ 

What else Kuroko was going to say was lost in the touch of a pair of lips against his. During his halting and self-deprecating words, Kagami had approached, close enough to touch, close enough to reach down, curl a finger under his chin and tilt his head up to an angle that he could kiss, Kuroko’s top lip slotting between his own like it was crafted specifically for the space. He felt Kuroko’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek, could feel two small hands close on his waist and fist into his t-shirt, fingers trembling through the material against his skin. 

Kagami threaded a hand through blue hair, guiding Kuroko backwards until his back hit the front door, Kagami’s other arm leaning against the wood against his head and caging him in, their lips parting before Kagami dove in for another kiss, his nose gliding alongside the others, angling his head to get closer, to set his mouth more firmly against the others. 

“How about you let me answer before jumping to conclusions, hmm?” he whispered against Kuroko’s lips, his tongue swiping against the other’s bottom lip. He felt Kuroko shudder as he pressed his forehead to the others, red eyes seeking to meet blue, trying to convey that whatever this was? It _so_ went both ways. 

There was a moment of stillness as Kuroko’s brain put two and two together before the smaller boy fucking _surged_ upwards, raising himself onto his toes as his arms wrapping tightly around Kagami’s shoulders, his mouth attaching to the others with a ferocity that the red-head could _happily_ return, bending his knees so that he could grasp a thigh in each hand and push Kuroko up the door, his feet leaving the floor completely as he legs wrapped around Kagami’s waist and _fuck yes_ was this a rhythm he could dance to. 

Kagami felt himself moan against Kuroko’s mouth as the space between them completely disappeared; Kuroko opened up beautifully beneath him, his mouth warm and as sweet-tasting as Kagami always imagined it would be, the boy happy to take and take and Kagami would never stop giving, never tire of the way Kuroko accepted his tongue into his mouth, the quiet and self-satisfied snuffling noises he made into the kiss, the way his legs tightened painfully around Kagami’s waist when he bit his bottom lip, the gasp Kagami himself made when a hand slipped beneath the collar of his t-shirt and he felt the bite of nails against his shoulder…

 _“Fuck,_ Kuroko…” he breathed against the boy’s neck as he covered it with open-mouthed kisses, the skin become wet and sweet under his administrations, working his way up to the smaller boy’s earlobe, taking it into his mouth and _biting,_ and boy did that seem like a good move; Kuroko bucked against him, his hips thrusting helplessly into the tight muscles of Kagami’s stomach because he was too small for their hips to align properly, but it didn’t matter, nothing did, _Jesus Christ…_

“Kagami-kun,” he whimpered, and Kagami felt it shoot down his body like a lightning strike to settle in his dick, because if there was one thing he wasn’t prepared for, it was for Kuroko to whimper his name like he couldn’t control himself. “Kagami-kun, please…” 

“What do you want, _Tetsuya?_ ” Kagami whispered into his ear, moving his hands from their place on his thighs to his ass, squeezing the soft flesh and wringing another sweet noise from Kuroko’s throat. He followed the vibrations up with his tongue before tasting them for himself. “What do you want me to do to you?” 

“I…I…” And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Kagami had ever seen; Kuroko looked _debauched,_ his hair in disarray and sweaty against his temples, his chest rising and falling as he panted against Kagami’s mouth, leaning forward to steal a kiss willingly given against his slack lips, his pupil’s blown so wide the blue was almost gone. He looked _beautiful_ in that moment. “I want you. I just want you, _Taiga_ -kun.” 

“Oh shit,” Kagami groaned out at the sound of his name from that mouth for the second time in so many hours. He met the other’s mouth half-way _(they always met half-way),_ their lips lingering before Kagami buried his face in Kuroko’s shoulder, overwhelmed. He felt Kuroko card his hands through his hair, his cheek against his temple. _I love him. I really do. Holy shit, I_ really _love him…_

“You can have me, Tetsuya. I promise. You can have me.” A kiss pressed against his temple. 

“And you can have me, Taiga-kun. You’ve had me for a long time.” 

…

The transition from front door to bedroom took a lot longer than Kagami expected, though that had something to do with Kuroko periodically trying to climb him like a tree to make up the height difference between them; he would stop and practically vault himself into Kagami’s arms, his lips seeking out the taller boys with all of the accuracy of one of his own dunks. Kagami was only too happy to stop and catch him, lift him clear off his feet and kiss him senseless, his hands roaming over the smaller boy’s body, his back bowed low in order to reach his mouth and explore it, tongue gliding over his teeth and the roof of his mouth until Kuroko was panting. He would then grip his hand tight and drag him towards the bedroom before stopping and starting the whole process again. Kagami couldn’t complain. 

When they finally reached the bedroom and fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, they were both breathless and grinning, faces close as they shared air. Kagami never dreamed that he would be allowed this, be allowed the small moans that Kuroko made against his skin, be allowed to explore the smooth skin of his stomach and chest with his fingertips as he pulled his shirt from him, his own following close after. 

Kuroko laid looking up at him, his face pink. He looked _amazing_ on Kagami’s bed, his head propped up on Kagami’s own pillows, his legs splayed on either side on Kagami’s hips as he slotted his body over the smaller one, careful to keep his full weight balanced on his own arms so not to crush him. Kuroko once more laced his arms around Kagami’s shoulders and kissed him sweetly, his hands stroking over Kagami’s shoulder blades, banking the fire that burned inside him for a moment so that they could enjoy the fact that they were finally here, finally at this place together. 

“Tetsuya…” Kagami whispered, rubbing his nose against Kuroko’s, his smile warm and fluid against the paler boys lips, loving how his own tanned hand looked when it dwarfed the others. “How much…I mean, how far do you-“ 

“Ssh, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko breathed, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “Don’t worry. I know what I want. I want Taiga-kun. Whatever he wants to do…that’s what I want.” 

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that. Otherwise I might not be able to stop myself,” he grumbled, his cheeks reddening under Kuroko’s palm. He raised his other hand to cup the other side of his face, making Kagami look at him. He kissed him briefly. 

“Then don’t stop.”

Biting his lip against a whimper (a _manly_ whimper), Kagami kissed him once more, lowering his body slowly against the other as his hand swept down Kuroko’s chest, feeling how the muscle of his stomach danced under his fingers. He swallowed Kuroko’s hitched breath greedily as his finger swept over the hardening peek of a nipple, repeating the motion. He could feel Kuroko making small, aborted thrusts against him, and it was all he could do not to just grind down against the smaller boy’s hips. 

Leaving his mouth, he kissed his way down the column of Kuroko’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses against his collarbone before flattening his tongue against one of his nipples. The blue-haired boy squeaked, throwing his head backwards as his hand scrambled for Kagami’s hair, fisting almost painfully in the red strands. Taking this as a positive reaction, Kagami sucked lightly, looking up at the bob of Kuroko’s throat as he swallowed, his mouth rising and falling with the boys ragged breath. 

Fingers trembling slightly, he continued to lavish attention on Kuroko’s chest as he undid the first button on his jeans before pulling the zipper down. The backs of his fingers grazed the growing bulge of Kuroko’s dick, and he felt his heart clench painfully. He was so _hard._

“Taiga…Taiga-kun, please,” Kuroko ground out, his hand tightening in Kagami’s hair as he pulled his head up to kiss him, his kisses sloppy and not quite hitting the mark in his desperation as he hooked his own hands in the waist of his jeans and pushed them down his legs, along with his underwear. Kagami swallowed nervously, afraid to look. “Taiga-kun…it’s okay.” 

And bless Kuroko, he knew without even opening his eyes. He _knew_ that Kagami would start panicking at the sudden exposure of the boy beneath him, and he was _ready._ Kuroko took Kagami’s hand in his own and guided it to his own dick, closing Kagami’s fingers around himself before placing his hand on his, setting the pace as they stroked him together. Kuroko sighed loudly, pushing his forehead against Kagami’s. 

“Just- Just like that, Taiga-kun,” he panted, his eyes wide as he looked up at Kagami. Kagami bit his lip and looked down at their joined hands, unable to stop the whine that rose at the sight of the head of Kuroko’s dick disappearing and reappearing between their combined fingers. He could see the slick gathering on his fingers, and _fuck_ did he want to taste it, just have Kuroko’s taste on his tongue, please, _please Tetsuya…_

“Y-You can, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko whispered against his cheek as he hips bucked up into Kagami’s fist, his hand falling away to grip at his shoulders. “Please, Taiga-kun…” 

Realising that he’d spoken out loud, Kagami placed a kiss on Kuroko’s forehead before bending in two, bringing his face close enough to Kuroko’s dick to lick a line across the head. The taste was bitter, and not all that nice, but he could only imagine how good it might feel, and holy hell did he want to make Kuroko feel good. 

“I’ve…Um, I’ve never done this before,” he confessed, his hand stilling as he looked up at Kuroko from between his legs, “So I’m sorry if I’m not, y’know, great.” 

“Taiga-kun, _I don’t care,”_ Kuroko whined out, his hands fisting the sheets. “I don’t care because it’s you.” 

Gulping, Kagami slowly opened his lips around the head of Kuroko’s dick, trying his best to keep his teeth out of the way as he lowered himself down, trying to gage how much he could take before having to come back up. Kuroko’s dick was smaller than his, he’d noticed. Did that make a difference? Surely that would make it easier to fit in his mouth, which was a plus, but then if Kuroko’s body was only used to having a smaller… _thing,_ then would his _thing_ fit…? 

“Oh _god…”_

Kagami froze, looking up at Kuroko, his mouth still full of the other boy. Kuroko was biting his lip, his face looking rapturous. Damn, if Kagami could get the other boy to swear, then he _must’ve_ been doing something right. Grinning around the dick in his mouth, he slowly sucked his way back up, pressing his tongue against the vein that ran up the underside of Kuroko’s dick, the other boy’s whines and whimpers like music. 

Increasing in confidence, Kagami sped up the motion of his head, his hand still stroking the part of his dick that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Humming in satisfaction, he suckled at the head for a moment before descending back down, spittle escaping the corner of his mouth and gathering at Kuroko’s balls. 

“Oh god, Taiga-kun…Taiga-kun,” Kuroko chanted. He was surprisingly loud in bed, almost like he’d be saving all the unnecessary words he didn’t say in the day for this exact moment, and Kagami couldn’t be more grateful; seeing and hearing Kuroko come apart at the seams was _hot._

“Taiga-kun, I want…” Kagami came off Kuroko’s dick with a slight pop before leaning up to kiss the other boys cheek. 

“What is it, Tetsuya? What do you want?” _I’ll give it to you. I’d give you anything, all you have to do is ask…_

“Please. I want you…” taking his hand in his own, Kuroko bit his lip as he guided Kagami’s back and _down,_ rubbing his fingertip over his opening, “I want you here.” 

Kagami felt his dick throb. 

“I…I can do that,” he croaked out, loving Kuroko fiercely at the moment, loving him because he trusted him with this, loving him because he wanted him, above anyone else. Reaching up into his bedside table, he pulled out a bottle of hand lotion that he sometimes used and showed Kuroko. “This is okay, right?” Kuroko nodded, sighing as he settled back more comfortably, his legs spreading wider. 

Palming himself through his jeans, Kagami quickly unzipped and pulled his jeans down and off before kicking them and his underwear somewhere behind him. Uncapping the lotion, he coated his fingers thoroughly before circling Kuroko’s entrance. This, he was more confident with; not that he’d been with someone else to try this, but he’d experimented with himself once or twice. It was basically the same thing, right? Just go slow, and everything would be golden. He hoped. 

“Okay…” he muttered to himself, hooking one of Kuroko’s legs over his shoulder, placing a kiss on the side of his knee before sliding the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle and stopping. Kuroko had taken in a deep breath and winced. “You okay?”

“Feels weird,” he muttered, wiggling his hips slightly. “Keep going.” 

“You sure? I mean, I can stop…” 

_“Don’t you dare.”_

“Okay, okay…” 

Pushing his finger in further, Kagami carefully watched Kuroko’s face for any sign of discomfort. Aside from breathing more deeply, Kuroko didn’t look like he was in pain. Good-o. Slowly, Kagami withdrew his finger before pushing it back in. Kuroko made a small noise. He couldn’t tell if it was pleasurable or not. 

Two fingers now. Squirting a bit more lotion to ease the way, Kagami carefully scissored his fingers. Kuroko gasped, his legs twitching. Kagami placed another kiss on his leg before withdrawing and pushing back in, quickening his pace as Kuroko opened up around his fingers. 

The small gasps were soon replaced with moans, Kuroko gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He’d propped himself up on his elbows so that he could watch Kagami’s face, his bottom lip captured between his lips. Kagami wanted to kiss him so badly, but didn’t think he could reach. Better to keep going and kiss him senseless when he was done. 

Curling his fingers in the way that he liked when he’d done this, Kagami searched around for the place he knew was there somewhere. His thumb rubbed the skin behind Kuroko’s balls as the boy suddenly cried out. _Aha. There you are._

“Taiga!” _Oh, and there goes the ‘-kun.’_ “Taiga, please, I’m ready, please…”

Pulling his fingers out, Kagami leant up to kiss Kuroko, the smaller boy practically throwing himself at the red-head, his hands curling into Kagami’s hair as he messily placed open-mouthed kisses on his lips, his legs wrapping around Kagami’s waist. “I need you. I need you _now,_ Taiga.” 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Kagami panted, his dick throbbing. He slid an arm around Kuroko’s back and pulled the smaller boy into his lap as he popped the cap off the lotion and began lubing up his dick. Kuroko closed his hand around him and rubbed the lotion in, making Kagami moan. His dick had been ignored for far too long. 

Shifting onto his knees, Kuroko pushed at Kagami until his back was against the headboard and his hands were on Kuroko’s hips. Leaving a lingering kiss on his lips, Kuroko reached behind himself for Kagami’s dick and lined himself up with it. 

“Ready?” he whispered, his voice lower and thicker than Kagami had ever heard it. He could only nod. Breathing deeply, Kuroko slowly lowered himself downwards, taking the head of Kagami’s dick in before stopping, his brow pinched. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kagami managed to grind out, gripping hard enough to leave bruises, trying his best not to simply buck up into the tight heat of Kuroko’s body. _Fuck,_ he was tight. 

“Yeah… bigger than fingers,” Kuroko managed to whisper out, his head flopping forward on Kagami’s shoulder. The red-head petted his back, leaving kisses at his temple as he wrapped his hand around Kuroko’s flagging dick. 

“We can stop-“

“Don’t be an idiot.” 

Kuroko slid down another few inches almost in defiance, causing Kagami to groan out. He could see Kuroko smirking at him. “You little-!” 

Another inch. Kagami was almost fully seated inside the frustrating boy sat proud in his lap. Growling, he leant forward and closed his lips over his jugular, sucking harshly at the skin. Kuroko gasped, his nails digging into Kagami’s back before sliding down the final small distance and _there._

Panting, both boys stared at each-other, their foreheads touching. Kagami’s eyes were wide and child-like, heat radiating from his dick throughout his whole body, and all he wanted to do was _move._

“Tetsuya, can I…can I please…” 

“Yes, please _yes,”_ Kuroko whined out in a high voice and that was _it._ Kagami rolled them over so that Kuroko was on the bottom, grabbing his thighs and slotting them over his shoulders before pulling out nearly all of the way before slamming back in. Kuroko gasped and slid a few inches up the bed, his mouth hanging open as Kagami slammed into him again, finding his voice and moaning, moaning nonsensically and moaning Kagami’s name, louder and louder and holy shit were his neighbours going to _hate_ him tomorrow but _fuck’em..._

“Tetsuya…oh _god,_ Tetsuya…” Kagami panted as he pistoned his hips in and out of Kuroko’s body, his mind reeling at the pleasure and a white light growing at the edges of his vision as he pushed Kuroko up and drove upwards into his body and the boy practically _screamed_ as he pummelled his prostate, and there would be claw-marks up and down his back but he didn’t care, he’d carry the marks proudly so that everyone would now that he was Kuroko’s and Kuroko was _his…_

“Love you, Tetsuya. Love you so fucking much,” he panted into Kuroko’s hair and Kuroko keened loudly, his muscles clenching as he came untouched between their stomachs, his come painting clear liquid lines up to his neck and Kagami was tumbling after him, releasing into the heat of his body, painting his inside and claiming him in the only way he could, loving him so much and _please Tetsuya, please love me too…_

“Taiga-kun, I do, I do love you,” Kuroko sobbed, his arms like a vice around Kagami’s neck, his face buried in the sweet space between Kagami’s neck and shoulder and it was too much, far too much, and he felt his dick give a valiant twitch before be collapsed over Kuroko’s body, unable to hold himself up anymore. 

…

“Tetsuya?”

“Yes, Taiga-kun?”

“I…I meant it, y’know? It wasn’t a heat of the moment thing.”

“I know, Taiga-kun. I meant it too.”

“…Y’think you’d let me take you out on a date or something? Somewhere nice, not just Maji Burger.” 

“Can I have a vanilla milkshake afterwards?” 

“…Tetsuya, you can have anything you want.”


End file.
